Mobile devices with computing capability, such as 2-in-1 computers, convertible computers, tablet computers, and other similar devices, often support the use of an external display. The use of an external display allows a user of a mobile device to use the device for operations that are better served with a larger monitor, including operations involving work on documents and presentations for multiple persons.
However, the user of an external monitor generally requires the use of different input functions. External displays commonly are not touchscreens because of the cost of touchscreen technology at larger dimensions and other factors. Because of the lack of touchscreen capability, a user is generally required to connect a user interface device to the mobile device for external display operation, such as connecting a mouse, track pad, or other similar device to the mobile device to provide control functions on the external display.